Peter, I Am
by Secret Saturn
Summary: What was going through Peter's head as he travels alongside Jesus? Find out here!


The Bible Mini's

Presents

"Peter, I Am"

**A/N: This is my first bible fan fiction. This is from Peter's point of view, from when Christ came, to his own death. Do you guys realize how fun first person point of view is? I did one for Jesus, but it's not posted on here. But enough with my babbling. I chose Peter because I feel like I know him best and I can connect to him more. I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing. All I know is that I write this for the glory of God, and I hope this will shine His word brightly. I hope you enjoy my story, and more will be coming!**

**o- ^-^'-o**

I peered onto the taunting sunrise as it came up from the sparkling blue waters. I was sore and exhausted from being up all night. It was all I had, everyday, it was the same thing. It's been hard, suppressing times since those terrible, no good da-

"Simon!"

I jerked up, as my brother nudged me. Everything was serene, but he, John, and James were all staring at me.

"You're clenching the ropes tightly again."

I looked down and looked at my big, jagged dry hands, not able to move from the painful position they were in.

"Screw it! I'm tired of this!" I cursed under my breath, as I threw the rope in the boat.

"Simon, it's only one-"

"You don't understand James, I'm tired of not getting food, I'm tired of not providing for my family, I'm tired of the Romans, I'm tried of the taxes, I'm tired of my old, hallow, good-for-nothing life!"

I heard my voice echo through out the Lake, as all three of them had understanding looks on their faces.

"We all are Simon, we all are."

**o-^-^'- Later that day -^-^'-o**

I heard a commotion arouse, and I turned my head to see a huge crowd coming up, and I saw Jesus, whom I met before, being followed by the crowd.

"Come on, let's take a break to wash the nets… and listen to the Master." Andrew suggested, beginning to bring in the boats.

As we got to shore, Jesus was already beginning to teach. We resumed with the wash, when Jesus had turned around, and got in a boat. He motioned us to come back in, and we gathered the nets and put them in, along with ourselves.

"Pull me out." We went out, and he continued to teach.

I looked out on the waters, beginning to drift off, listening to Jesus, but also thinking, how will He change me?

"Simon!"

Jerking up, I saw Jesus staring at me,

"Put out into deep water, and let down the nets for a catch."

"Master, we've worked hard all night and haven't caught anything." I sighed, wondering why He would ask such a question. Yet, He was the Master. "But because you say so, I will let down the nets." No sooner had I done so, the net drew heavy.

"Andrew, help!"

Andrew and I pulled up the net, but I began hearing rips in the net.

"Crap! Call over James and John!"

We called over them, and began to get the hundreds of fish into our boat, which sunk our boat almost to the very edge. I turned to Jesus, as continue to have that certain look on his face, a calm, but confident look that could give anyone chills. Suddenly, guilt of doubt and sin flowed inside, and I fell to my knees.

"Go away from me, Lord;" I cried. "I am a sinful man!"

"Don't be afraid;" He replied calmly, and I lifted my heavy face to him. "From now on you will fish for people."

Quickly, we got our act together, and pulled the boats in. Jesus started to walk ahead, and I stopped to look back.

Everything. Everything right where it is. Torn nets, fish, family, and all the troubled laid ashore.

"Simon Peter."

I turned around, a bit caught up in the new name he had given me.

Yes. My old name will be left, left in the dust. Now, I embrace the new life, a more eased life as Peter.

The life with the One named Jesus.

**o-^-^'-o**

The rain beat down hard our faces as we struggled to control the boat we were in. The waves and the wind tossed and turned us, water quickly tried to engulf our boat, and fear crept down to the deepest part of our souls. At least mine, anyway. Suddenly, something caught my eye. I squinted my eyed to get a better view through the pouring down rain, that was fogging up my vision. This seemingly transparent figure came into view, from a distance, and I could barely feel the chills running up my spine.

Great, not only did Jesus abandon us, not only were we going to die in this storm, but a ghost was coming after us.

"It's a ghost! It's coming straight towards us!" I trembled with fear, afraid this would be the end of all of use.

"Take courage! It is I. Don't be afraid."

A familiar voice came from the same direction, drowning out the crashing waves and the whistling fury of the wind. I looking around, but I figured the ghost was the imposter. There was no way He could walk out here, especially on the water. Yet, what if it was really Him?

"Lord, if it's you," I shouted, trying to get the strength to stand. "tell me to come to you on the water."

"Come"

The other disciples creates a commotion as I held on to the edge of the boat for dear life as if the boast was going to keep me from drowning. I felt the water beneath my feet, as if I was stepping onto solid ground. I took a few steps towards Jesus.

_Almost there…_

"How is he doing that?"

"Can he stand the waves?"

"You're not helping guys!"

I turned just a bit, just enough to see a huge wave coming towards me and a huge wind slit across my face. I gasped, yelped, and pretty soon, I was struggling, splashing, and panicking in the water. I took mouthfuls in, my nose and eyes burning from the salty demons engulfing me. I gasped for air, trying to breathe but I couldn't.

"Lord, save me!"

I looked up at Jesus, who grabbed me by the hand, and pulled me up. I stared right into His face, where he had that same expression on His face, only, with a flash of disappointment in His eyes.

"You of little faith, why did you doubt?"

_Little faith… doubt…_

They sank into my mind like a knife sinking into my heart. He led me into the boat, where the winds and the waves calmed down.

"Truly You are the Son of God." They cried out.

I pondered, whether or not I should really be walking with Him. Yet, I still couldn't let Him down.

**o-^-^'-o**

John, James, and I were called by Jesus, and he led us up on a high mountain.

"Where are You taking us Lord, and why just us?"

"You'll see, Peter, you'll see."

We got on the top, and Jesus had closed his eyes. His face because bright, shining like the sun, and his clothes became white as the light. It was almost unbearable to look at, but a feeling of awe came over me as I could see two more figures in front of Jesus.

_Moses… Elijah…_

Pretty soon, I heard the three of them talking like they were old buddies catching up on each other. Amazed by this, I wanted this place to be a memorial for all the breath-taking things that were taking place right before my eyes.

"Lord, it is good for us to be here." I said, rather excitedly. "If you wish, I will put up three shelters-one for You, one for Moses, and one for Elijah."

All of the sudden, a blinding light flashed above us, and all I could hear was:

"This is my Son, Whom I love; with Him I am well pleased. Listen to Him!"

Trembling with fear, I fell face first onto the cold ground, almost thankful because I felt like it was going to break through with the booming Voice of the almighty God. Within a minute, I felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Get up, don't be afraid."

I looked up, seeing the Jesus I had been walking with before this happened, with the same expression on His face. Only His face, besides the other disciples.

Walking down the mountain, Jesus said very quietly, "Don't tell anyone what you have seen, until the Son of Man has been raised from the dead."

A flashback of the religious teachers ran through my head, as a child, I'd over hear them talking over scriptures explaining about how Elijah was coming back.

But I knew how Jesus felt about the teachers, yet, it puzzled me.

"Why then do the teachers of the law say that Elijah must come first?" James spoke up before I had a chance to.

"To be sure, Elijah comes and will restore all things. But I tell you, Elijah had already come, and they did not recognize him, but have done to him everything they wished. In the same way the Son of Man is going to suffer at their hands."

_John the Baptist…_

Yet I wonder, what will Jesus have to suffer? But he couldn't possibly get hurt.

I won't allow it.

**o-^-^'-o**

**A/N: Chapter 1 complete! Chapter 2 will be the last and finished with four other stories of Peter. There was so many accounts of him, I just couldn't resist not doing the ones I wanted, so I split it into two chapters. Please review this one. But before you do, I just want to let you know, I tried to keep in character as much as possible, this took more research then I thought. If you want to double check me on this one, I used Bible Gateway, New International Version, starting with Luke 5: 1-11, and then Matthew 14: 22-33, and then Matthew 17: 1-13. I quoted most of the speaking parts directly from it. I also tried not making it too long or too short. So if you think I have something wrong, or if I could do better, please put your suggestions in the reviews. If you want to suggest a character you want me to write up, please also write that. If you wanna just say, "Hey dude, nice job." Be my guest. But please Review! **


End file.
